The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of coring/drilling and more specifically relates to wood-drill adapter systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A core drill is a specific drill-device designed to remove material leaving a distinct cylinder shaped hole or void, the operation sometimes referred to as coring and/or drilling. In some instances, the vacated material removed may be left in the form of a cylinder. In other instances the vacated material may be chipped or scraped out and therefore destroyed. Core drills may be used for a wide variety of materials such as concrete, rock, earth, wood, plastic, masonry or other materials with mixed results. However, typical core drills are best suited and most commonly used for hard materials (rock, masonry, concrete, etc.).
Commonly a core drill may be used for concrete. When coring concrete, the power source of the drilling operation generally comes from an electric or pneumatic drill which is mounted securely to a frame. The motor assembly is generally affixed to the frame on a track such that the operator may manipulate the motor assembly and the attached cutting head up and down in a linear fashion. The frame arrangement allows the individual who is performing the coring to have a stable base such that the core is smooth and uniform with parallel and clean hole (e.g., precise, accurate, smooth, etc.). Having a stable base also improves safety over hand-held methods of drilling and coring.
One such limitation with the common core drill setup is that the setup is limited to concrete, masonry or other hard surfaces as the core drill itself is not suited for softer materials such as wood. Drilling and/or coring of wood typically utilizes a hole saw or self feeding bit to remove material such that the hole left is cylindrical in shape. A drill-press may be employed to provide in instances where the wood to be drilled is small enough to be held or carried by an individual to provide a clean hole, however in instances where the wood is permanently or semi-permanently affixed to a structure a drill-press cannot be used. It would be advantageous to have the safety and stability of a core drill used for concrete with the capability to drill and/or core wooden materials, similar to a drill-press in a novel form. Therefore a suitable solution is desired.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. and Foreign Pat. and Pub. Nos. U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,066 to Morey et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,655 to Schuman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,480 to Hilding; U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,264 to Gundy; U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,815 to Steer; US 2005/0161263 to Takano et al.; US 2008/0179105 to Duncan; US 2013/0163933 to Richt et al.; CN 2,118,157 to Rubach; and WO 201124604 to Stiebitz. This art is representative of coring/drilling. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Preferably, a wood-drill adapter system should provide a user with the ability to use a concrete coring drill to drill clean, smooth, and precise holes in a wooden surface and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable wood-drill adapter system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.